I won't make fun of you, Jyuushirou!
by LovelettersFib
Summary: Ukitake has a serious coughing fit. Something seems to be troubling him, a lot. Unohana comes to find out. UkiHana [Oneshot]


**OneShot: I won't make fun of you, Jyuushirou-chan.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach, for the millionth time.

**Characters: **Unohana Retsu+Ukitake Jyuushirou and minor characters

**Rating: **The story is only going to reach T, at the most.

**Other: **This is a fanfiction, so information might not turn out as accurate as you wish for it to be. But all I know is that Jyuushirou was one of the first to be a captain and Unohana had been around for probably the same time. He's ill and she heals. Wouldn't that obviously bring them a little close? And yes. I am a Byakuya+Unohana and Jyuushirou+Unohana freak.

Kiyone hurriedly sped to the 4th division. _"I have to reach Unohana-taicho!"_ She thought. The rain was dripping and soaking the ground. Her short, boyishly cut hair was matted. If she didn't reach Unohana-taicho in time, then…then… Tears streaked down her already wet face as she sped even faster towards her destination.

Hearing the news and gently pushing her little sister on a seat, Isane hurried toward Unohana-taicho's room. "Unohana-taicho!" She said, loudly. A gentle, feminine voice answered, "Yes, Isane?" Isane was worried. Kiyone admired Ukitake-taicho so much… "Ukitake-taicho is in serious need of you. He's… He's extremely ill, taicho!" Isane quickly blurted. "I'll be right there." Unohana said, moments after the news entered her ears.

Blood was coughed out on the blanket… Ukitake Jyuushirou was very pale. Beads of sweat rolled down his face. Unohana had spent an hour or two, treating him. "_Jyuushirou-sama… What is troubling you so?" _Unohana thought. Ukitake had calmed down, after a while. She sat beside his bed, gently dabbing his face with a slightly wet towel. Ukitake had an illness from the moment he was born. How could life be so cruel? Ukitake had done nothing wrong… No. He tried to do the best things for his whole life. He tried to save everyone, everything…even if that someone had done him no good.

Ukitake opened his eyes a little bit. Of course it was the gentle hand of Unohana-taicho that had healed his temporary fit. "…Uno..hana…taicho…" He whispered. Unohana smiled and gently laid a finger on his pale lips. "Taicho, please do not speak. You need your rest." She said. He nodded, turning his head the other way. She only reminded him of his troubles…

**Flashback:**

"Old man, old man!" Yelled the other children. Young Jyuushirou sniffed as he rubbed his eyes. He cried, whimpering. He knew he was sick and he knew he had white hair, but why was he this way? One of the children jabbed at his forehead with a finger. "You're not one of us, old man! You're a demon!" They snickered. Sniffing, he cried. He didn't bawl. He didn't wail. He whimpered. "Please stop…" He whispered. He had not complained about his white hair or his illness, so far. But now they all came, taunting him, breaking his big heart. After a few more minutes of taunting and hurting Jyuushirou, the other children left. He put his head down on his arms that were resting on his knees. He wanted to die… He wanted the world to stop taunting him, hurting him.

Light footsteps sounded as a shy girl approached him. He looked up and saw a small girl who was a few inches shorter than him. She wore her black hair in two braids and her eyes were large and a pleasant shade of purple. "Go away. You're gonna make fun of me, too…" Jyuushirou whispered, coldly. "I won't make fun of you, Jyuushirou-chan." The girl said. She sat down beside him. "I like your hair, Jyuushirou-chan. It reminds me of snow. And snow can be kind and is pure…like you, Jyuushirou-chan." Unohana smiled. He looked up at her, his eyes red and slightly swollen from crying. "Really?" He asked, a little bit amazed. She nodded. "I'm Retsu, Jyuushirou-chan." She said, introducing herself. He smiled, feeling better. "Can I give you a hug, Jyuushirou-chan?" Retsu said. Jyuushirou didn't mind. He nodded. He faced her. She smiled and wrapped her tiny arms around him. He rested his head on her shoulder. He felt warm, secure. "Now, now. You're gonna be strong for me, right?" The little girl said, holding on to him. Retsu heard a quiet whisper. "…Yes…"

**End of Flashback**

A tear fell from one of his brown eyes. Jyuushirou sighed. If he died…he wouldn't be able to keep that promise. If he died, then he wouldn't be able to be there for his division. He wouldn't be there to pamper Hitsugaya-taicho with snacks. He wouldn't be here to save Pluses from Hollows. And…he wouldn't be here to see Unohana, anymore.

He coughed, violently. Blood spurted out of his mouth and onto his hand. Unohana was alarmed. Why did he have to be so weak? He had to be taken care of… He didn't want that. He wanted to be _strong._ Unohana leaned over. "J-Jyuushirou-sama!" She stuttered. He was keeping her on her feet, always prepared for the next shocking moment that he would become ill, again.

Jyuushirou pushed himself up, still coughing. In one moment that used the most of his strength, he pulled Unohana over, embracing her. She was shocked for a moment, but she slid her hands on his back. He gently squeezed her. "U-Unohana…Retsu-chan…" He whispered in his hoarse voice. Her eyes widened. It had been a long time since she called her that. "What if…what if I don't make it. What if I can't be there for you…for the promise I made to you?" He said, a little louder. He was crying, silently, like years ago. She moved her arm and stroked his head with a hand. She gently pulled his head close. He rested his head on her shoulder, like the time she came to comfort him. "Your illness only makes you stronger, everyday… Jyuushirou-chan. Don't worry. I know you'll be able to keep your promise." She said, quietly. He wasn't coughing, anymore. She pulled back a bit and gazed into his brown eyes.

A slight coloring rushed into his cheeks.

"I…I'm sorry about that. I just needed a hug…from you." He quietly said, blushing. "Hmmm! Jyuushirou-chan! You could've just asked for one." Unohana teased, blushing slightly. He smiled and brushed his lips against her slender, graceful neck. He pulled her close and rested his head on her shoulder. Soon, he was sleeping like an infant. Unohana smiled, stroking his head.

"I know you'll keep your promise, Jyuushirou-chan." She quietly said.


End file.
